Sky & Earth
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Kenapa langit berada di atas dan bumi berada di bawah. Mengapa kisah cinta kita bagaimana dua dunia yang tak akan pernah menyatu. Bahkan Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertemu satu tahun sekali, mengapa kita tidak … Naruto?/ NaruGaa/ DLDR


A/N: Repost from FB

Sky and Earth

A NaruGaa Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Kenapa langit berada di atas dan bumi berada di bawah. Mengapa kisah cinta kita bagaimana dua dunia yang tak akan pernah menyatu. Bahkan Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertemu satu tahun sekali, mengapa kita tidak … Naruto?

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaahhhh … laut!"

Maniks beriris _safire_ itu tampak berbinar senang. Menatap jauh ke depannya. Dimana kumpulan air daala jumlah besar terlihat bersinar dimatanya.

"Jangan terlalu senang begitu, Naruto. Kau bisa terbawa arus nanti."

Seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari sang adik tampak mengingatkan pada yang lebih muda.

Laut memang terlihat tenang. Namun kau tak akan tahu apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Hai. Aku mengerti Kyuu_-nii_."

Kyuubi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat bagaimana Naruto langsung terjun ke dalam laut. Mengerti apanya bahkan adiknya itu terlihat terlalu antusias berenang di laut.

"Hah … panas," Kyuubi memicingkan matanya pada matahari yang bersinar terik di atas sana. Tubuhnya sedikit lengket karena keringat. Itulah mengapa Kyuubi sangat tak suka musim panas terlebih harus berada di luar ruangan seperti ini. Jika bukan karena rengekan Naruto ia tak akan mau terjebak dengan adik durhaka yang bahkan kini tak mengingatnya—terlalu asyik berenang di laut.

"Naruto! Aku ke penginapan. Jangan berenang terlalu jauh," teriak Kyuubi beranjak dari pantai yang mulai sesak oleh pengunjung. Berbaring di penginapan mereka bahkan lebih baik daripada harus membuat kulitnya berubah warna menyaingi Naruto nanti.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kyuubi hanya mengayunkan tangannya. Pertanda setuju.

Sudah lama Naruto tak pernah datang lagi ke laut. Sejak keluarganya pindah ke kota lima tahun yang lalu dan selalu sibuk maka tak pernah keluarga Uzumaki itu berlibur bersama. Dan sekarang di usianya yang sudah beranjak lima belas tahun ia berhasil menyeret kakak laki-lakinya menemaninya. Walau disertai embel-embel perjanjian.

"Segarnya." Naruto tak tahu ia sudah berenang sejauh mana bahkan pemandangan disekelilingnya terlihat asing. Sepertinya Naruto berenang terlalu jauh hingga ke belakang pulau. Dimana berlawanan arah dengan posisinya semula.

"Ini aneh," ujar Naruto pelan. Merasakan udara sejuk yang menyapanya saat baru menginjakkan kaki di atas pasir putih tanpa penghuni. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pepohonan rindang. Sungguh berbeda dengan pantai di dekat penginapan mereka.

"Kau siapa?"

Naruto terlonjak mendengar suara asing dibelakangnya. Seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun dengan surai merah darah dan lingkar hitam dimatanya. Anak itu membawa sebuah boneka panda usang dipelukannya.

"Kau siapa?"

Lagi sang penanya berujar dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi.

"A—aku Naruto. Sepertinya aku tersesat disini. Bisa kau beritahu ini dimana?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata. Bagaimana pun juga ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan makhluk didepannya. Sedikit mengerikan.

"Kitsune. Ini Kitsune _Island_. Dan manusia tak boleh memasukinya."

Manusia tak boleh memasukinya? Lalu yang didepannya ini siapa?

Naruto sudah merinding sendiri merasakan tubuhnya yang meremang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketakutan dengan perubahan cuaca yang tiba-tiba dimana saat ini angin dingin berhembus.

"Gaara. Aku penjaga tempat ini dan seharusnya tak ada manusia yang bisa masuk ke mari. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Naruto memundurkan langkahnya saat Gaara mendesaknya. Walau terlihat lebih muda, tatapan intimidasi Gaara cukup membuat Naruto terpojok. Ada yang berbeda dengan bocah ini. Seakan menyimpan begitu banyak misteri sama dengan laut yang disukainya.

"Pulanglah. Jangan pernah kemari lagi," ujar Gaara berbalik berjalan dengan langkahnya yang kecil namun terhenti saat merasakan tangan seseorang menghentikannya.

"…"

Naruto tertawa canggung dengan tindakan tak sadarnya menghentikan langkah Gaara.

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagaiamana caranya pulang," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia pulang kembali ke tempatnya.

"Berenang saja seperti yang tadi kau lakukan." Menghempaskan tangan Naruto. Sosok Gaara menghilang dari pandangan. Lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Gaara?" Naruto tertegun menyadari kalau ia kini seorang diri di sini. Tak ada siapa pun lagi bahkan sosok yang baru dikenalnya itu entah ada dimana saat ini.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Naruto berteriak memanggil sang teman baru. Panik saat menyadari kalau tak ada pulau di dekat sini. Bahkan saat dikiranya tempatnya berdiri adalah sisi lain pulau tempatnya menginap ternyata salah.

Berapa kali pun Naruto berenang ia pasti akan kembali kemari. Seakan perputaran laut hanya berada disatu tempat. Membuat Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Gaara … kumohon kembalilah. Aku tak bisa kembali ke tempatku."

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas pasir—lelah. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hanya berharap kalau Kyuubi tak akan mencarinya dengan membabi buta—itu pun kalau sang kakak menyadari kalau dirinya menghilang.

Bintang?

Naruto sedikit tabjub dengan apa pun yang terjadi di pulau ini. Bagaimana bisa langit biru dengan sekejab mata berubah menjadi langit penuh bintang. Rasanya seperti berada di dimensi lain.

Sebenarnya Naruto berada di mana?

Seingatnya ia hanya berenang sedikit lebih jauh dari orang-orang, sekedar mencari tempat yang lebih luas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hingga tak menyadari kalau ia berenang terlalu jauh. Dan terdampar entah dimana ini.

Kitsune _Island_.

Itu yang dikatakan anak yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan namanya adalah Gaara. Rasanya tak ada yang aneh dimata Naruto tentang Gaara kecuali hawa dingin yang selalu menyertai tubuh Gaara juga tatapan maniks _jade_ yang terlalu kosong padanya.

"Gaara …" Naruto menutup matanya memanggil sang penghuni pulau. Setidaknya mencoba membujuk Gaara agar memberitahunya jalan kembali ke Nami _Island_—tempat liburannya.

"Kau tak bisa pulang ya?"

Naruto sontak membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah seseorang dengan jarak yang sangat dekat berada dimatanya dengan posisi terbalik.

"Ka—kau—" Naruto menunjuk sosok yang kini duduk santai di sampingnya. Sosok yang mirip dengan 'Gaara' hanya saja terlihat lebih tua dan seumuran dengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang sosok pada Naruto yang seakan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau … Gaara?" tanya Naruto tak yakin walau sepertinya memang Gaara melihat ada tato yang sama didahinya. Tato bertuliskan 'ai'.

"Ya. Berwujud anak kecil di siang hari itu memang menyusahkan. Tapi saat di malam hari inilah aku."

"Kau setan, Gaara?"

Dan sebuah apel merah melayang ke kepala Naruto. Tepat mengenai dahinya. Membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan terkena lemparan telak entah dari mana.

"Aku pemilik pulau ini. Dan namaku, Gaara."

"Aku tahu itu," ujar Naruto mengusap dahinya yang memerah karena ulah Gaara. Rasanya ia tak heran kalau nanti muncul paus besar tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Yang kutanyakan kenapa wujudmu bisa berubah begitu? Kalau manusia tak mungkin …"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sebersit Naruto menyadari ada awan mendung di wajah tanpa ekpresi tersebut.

"Aku dikutuk menjadi penjaga pulau ini selamanya oleh seseorang. Sihirku di segel selama matahari bersinar dan kembali saat matahari terbenam."

"Tu-tunggu … kutukan? Sihir? Apa kita sedang syuting film?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya, "ah … maafkan aku … Gaara," ujar Naruto lagi saat melihat Gaara semakin menekurkan kepalanya. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangannya.

"Tak apa," ujar Gaara pelan, lalu berdiri. Angin laut tampak memainkan surai kemerahannya dengan perlahan. Bahkan sinar rembulan yang berada di atas sana membuat sosok dihadapan Naruto tersebut terlihat menawan. Membuat sang _safire_ terperangkat ke dalam indahnya sang _jade_.

"Kau mau pulang kan, Naruto. Ayo kuantar. Maaf tadi aku menghilang. Aku tak tahan dengan matahari—kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran pada Naruto yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah—bukan … apa-apa … Gaara. Aku sudah mencoba berenang tapi tetap saja aku kembali kemari," ujar Naruto mengikuti langkah Gaara. Entah menuju kemana. Rasanya begitu tenang berjalan berdua di bawah rembulan malam di tepi pantai. Hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar saat bersentuhan dengan pasir putih.

"Tentu saja tak bisa. Karena segelnya masih terpasang. Aku bahkan heran bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari."

"Hei, Gaara. Berapa lama kau berada di tempat ini?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Maniks _jade_nya tampak melihat ke atas dimana sang rembulan tengah bersinar terang.

"Kau tanya berapa? Aku juga tak tahu Naruto … mungkin hampir tiga ribu delapan ratus empat puluh purnama atau lebih? Aku tak terlalu ingat …"

tiga ribu delapan ratus empat puluh purnama? Kalau purnama muncul dalam satu bulan sekali berarti … tiga ratus dua puluh tahun?

Naruto menatap tak percaya punggung Gaara didepannya. Selama itu apa yang dilakukan Gaara di pulau ini sendirian menghitung purnama untuk menemani malamnya tanpa bisa berbicara dengan siapa pun. Beban seberat apa yang dipikul tubuh kecilnya.

_Brug_

"Naruto?" Gaara terhenyak merasakan dua lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan deru napas hangat dilehernya, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

'Apa jantungku bermasalah?' bathin Gaara bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ratusan tahun terkurung seorang diri membuat Gaara bahkan lupa apa itu emosi. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun berada di tempat ini. Hidup seorang diri.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Gaara pelan merasakan basah di pakaiannya. Hangatnya air mata milik Naruto. Sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya.

"Apa kau tak kesepian Gaara? Bahkan saat _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ meninggalkanku sendiri seminggu aku merasa sangat kesepian … kenapa kau bisa dengan tenang mengatakan waktu selama itu … siapa yang mengurungmu? Kenapa kau tak bisa pergi?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar bentuk kepedulian Naruto padanya. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menemukan siapa pun untuk berbincang. Pulau ini memiliki pelindung sendiri yang tak akan membiarkan siapa pun keluar masuk. Bahkan Gaara sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk keluar tapi nihil. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto bisa masuk ke tempat ini.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau harus segera pulang, Naruto." Gaara melepaskan pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya. Menghapus jejak air mata di _safire_ yang begitu indah tersebut.

"Siang dan malam ditempat ini berbeda dengan duniamu. Kurasa tak selama itu aku disini," ujar Gaara mendorong Naruto ke tepi laut.

"Masuklah ke dalam laut itu dan kau akan kembali ke duniamu. Ada jalan yang bisa dilewati manusia biasa dan segelnya akan terbuka dalam lima menit."

"Ke dalam laut?" tanya Naruto heran, seingatnya ia berenang bukan menyelam sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa penyebab kau bisa kemari, mungkin pulau ini menyukaimu. Namun manusia tak boleh berada di tempat ini, kau bisa mati … Naruto."

Naruto terlihat ragu melepas tangan pucat yang berada di genggamannya. Bila ia pergi Gaara akan tinggal dengan siapa. Apa pemuda itu tak akan kesepian seorang diri disini.

"Kau ikut, Gaara?" pinta Naruto yang digelengkan oleh Gaara.

"Aku tak bisa. Pergi—uhmppp—"

Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menciumnya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut yang begitu hati-hati. Seakan bibirnya adalah benda berharga. Menurunkan kelopak matanya, Gaara membiarkan Naruto mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Membiarkan sang manusia asing yang baru ditemuinya memberikan sebuah kebahagian kecil yang mungkin tak akan pernah didapatkanya.

"Pergilah," ujar Gaara sesaat ciuman mereka berakhir. Purnama tak akan berlangsung lama. Dan itu artinya Gaara tak akan bisa menahan segel sedikit lebih lama. Berenang di laut malam sungguh sangat dingin dan Gaara berharap Naruto bisa memasuki portal tepat waktu.

"Gaa—"

"Ssstt … kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Naru."

Dan tautan tangan itu terlepas dengan sangat perlahan. Seakan keduanya tak rela untuk berpisah. Namun Gaara sadar ia tak bisa menahan Naruto lebih lama dan membiarkan Naruto mati ditempat ini.

"_Open gate_ …"

Sebuah lubang besar di dalam laut tercipta sepersekian detik dengan dorongan kuat didalamnya. Membuat tubuh pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja menyelam ke dalam laut itu tersedot ke dalamnya dengan cepat.

"Gaaaaraaaa!"

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Sebuah kebohongan bila Gaara mengatakan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Sang penyihir tak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki ke dunia luar. Ada rantai tak kasat mata menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"**Kau menyesal, Gaara? Padahal sudah kucarikan teman untukmu."**

Gaara menggeleng, bagaimana pun juga ia tak akan bisa membuat Naruto menjadi mahluk abadi seperti dirinya dan terkurung selamanya. Seperti sang penyihir yang kehilangan tongkatnya dan hidup di dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

"Aku masih bisa melihatnya dari jauh itu sudah cukup. Walau mungkin dia tak akan pernah mengingatku," ujar Gaara duduk di tepi laut menatap ke dalam lautan dalam dimana refleksi sebuah dunia lain terpampang—dunia manusia.

Pulau milik Gaara memang berada di bawah pulau Nami. Sebuah pulau yang merupakan batas sebuah dunia lain. Dunia dimana seorang pangeran terkutuk disegel. Itulah mengapa Naruto tak akan pernah bisa kembali saat berenang mengelilingi pulau.

"**Kau bodoh."**

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesali tindakanku melepaskanya, Ichibi. Bukankah ada kau disini bersamaku?" ujar Gaara tersenyum pada sesosok bayangan besar yang kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"**Penyihir bodoh."**

"Hei … kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali tadi, Ichi." Gaara terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal sang mahkluk. Baru kali ini perasaannya bisa sehangat ini.

Gaara menutup matanya saat sang mentari kembali muncul dari balik laut. Tubuhnya melemas dan terbaring damai. Gaara membiarkan mahkluk yang dipanggilnya 'Ichibi' tersebut memeluknya dan membawanya kembali ke 'rumah'. Kembali mengikuti rutinitas biasanya. Tidur disiang hari dan bangun di malam hari.

"_Maafkan aku membohongimu, Naruto. Mungkin jika ada takdir yang lain aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Di sebuah dunia yang lebih indah bermandikan cahaya matahari berdua. Tidak saat kau tinggal di bawah langit dan aku di bawah bumi."_

.

.

.

"Naruto … Naruto bangun!"

"Ngh … Kyuu_-nii_?" Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. Menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar lampu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam penglihatannya.

"Kau ini. Bisa-bisanya kau pingsan di tepi pantai. Untung saja kedua orang tua _baka_ itu tak ada bisa-bisa kau langsung dikirim ke rumah sakit," ujar Kyuubi menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada adiknya. Sedikit lega juga saat akhirnya Naruto membuka mata.

Kyuubi sedikit kaget saat penjaga pantai memberitahunya kalau Naruto ditemukan pingsan di sisi barat pantai. Padahal disana tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di sana bahkan bila tak ada kapal yang melewati bagian itu mungkin tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau ada seseorang tergeletak di sana.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di sana?" tanya Kyuubi duduk di samping Naruto.

"Pingsan?" Naruto bertanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu namun entah apa itu.

"Aku tak ingat, Kyuu_-nii_." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menggali sesuatu yang terasa kosong dihatinya.

"Ya sudah. Tidurlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan. Besok kita kembali. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan kembali dan mereka meminta kita untuk berada di rumah."

Mengangguk, Naruto menarik selimutnya. Membiarkan Kyuubi mematikan lampu kamar dan beralih pada ranjang disebelahnya.

"Apa yang sudah kulupakan?" bathin Naruto pelan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri merasakan ada rasa hangat tertinggal. Rasanya sedikit sedih bahkan air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa pun itu kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Pasti. Aku akan mencarimu dan aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi. Setidaknya mencoba menemukan sosok samar yang tersenyum padanya. Sosok bersurai merah bertato 'ai'.

"_Oyasumi, Naruto."_ Dan sebuah kecupan samar melintas di dahi Naruto sebelum sosok itu menghilang di tengah gelap malam.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Just shortfict iseng … Mizu lagi bosan banget xDD moga gak terlalu failed^^~

Sampai ketemu lagi di ff Mizu yang lain.

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
